If $x \veebar y = (3-x)(y)$ and $x \bigtriangledown y = 2x-7$, find $(1 \bigtriangledown 0) \veebar -2$.
Answer: First, find $1 \bigtriangledown 0$ $ 1 \bigtriangledown 0 = (2)(1)-7$ $ \hphantom{1 \bigtriangledown 0} = -5$ Now, find $-5 \veebar -2$ $ -5 \veebar -2 = (3-(-5))(-2)$ $ \hphantom{-5 \veebar -2} = -16$.